In recent years, the environment of radio communication has been facing a shortage of a frequency of 6 GHz or less which is broadly used in mobile communications, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), a wireless PAN (Personal Area Network), for example. As a result, a 60 GHz millimeter wave band enabling the use of a larger bandwidth for the improvement in a transmission speed has been attracting attention. Radio communication standards using the 60 GHz millimeter wave band include, for example, WiGig (Wireless Gigabit).
WiGig defines an extended MAC (Media Access Control) layer and a PAL (Protocol Adaptation Layer) layer on the physical layer of the 60 GHz millimeter wave band. The extended MAC layer is backward compatible with an existing wireless LAN standard (IEEE 802.11). The protocol adaptation layer is a higher order layer than the extended MAC layer, and is used for transmission of the protocol of a wired PAN such as USB (Universal Serial Bus). Using such an extended MAC layer and a protocol adaptation layer enables WiGig to convert wired communication between apparatuses into radio communication.
When WiGig is used to convert a wired connection (for example, USB cable) having both a communication function and an electric supply function into a radio connection, a technique enabling both radio communication and radio electric supply is necessary. Such a technique is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. A radio communication apparatus in Patent Literature 1 first transmits apparatus information to another radio communication apparatus by radio and then receives radio electric supply from the other radio communication apparatus according to the apparatus information. That is, in order for the radio communication apparatus in Patent Literature 1 to receive electric supply, the radio communication apparatus needs to previously transmit its apparatus information to the other radio communication apparatus, which is the electric supply source.